


More than Enough

by KB0821



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo is contented serving appetizers and playing Pokemon Go, until she met her ex Myoui Mina in a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pokemon Masters and Masters Degree

It was what Momo calls the calm before the storm.

Their team truly deserves a pat on the back for turning the outdoor balcony into a wedding dreamscape, fit for any bridal magazines. Momo wasn’t one to believe in the sanctity of marriage, but even she had to admit that she wouldn’t mind getting married there.

Now all she and her fellow server Chaeyoung are doing is wait for the flock of wedding guests to swoop in at the tray of appetizers.

“Guess who caught a Raichu yesterday?”

It was typical of Momo to break out of their uptight server mode, which is a shame because Chaeyoung was a few years younger than her, but the girl always shows more focus on their job. But that little fact was able to break Chaeyoung out of her perfect server mode, snapping her head so quickly that Momo heard the shorter girl’s neck crack.

“What?” Chaeyoung hissed as loud as you could in a wedding reception. “You fucker.”

“That’s right this fucker,” Momo says a little too smug, but she caught a Raichu, and that’s worth being a smug fucker about.

“Oh God, I freaking hate you right now. Where did you catch it?”

Their conversation were cut short when their manager is already throwing death glares at them from across the balcony. Even with his latest Botox procedure, they could tell that their boss was ready to rip them to shreds. The garden wedding had just ended and the guests were starting to flood in, already mumbling loudly about getting drunk and stuffing themselves.

“We’ll finish this conversation later,” Chaeyoung said before taking her tray of tuna tartare.

“Bet.”

*

“Momo, two o clock.”

Chaeyoung whispers as they brush paths while they are armed with a tray of appetizers. It made Momo burst in pride to see Chaeyoung balance a tray almost as big as her and at the same time, still has the sense to check out the wedding guests around.

Momo walked over to an elderly couple, offering them the shrimp appetizer while slowly craning her head towards her two o clock.

She had to commend Chaeyoung on her much improved taste. The younger girl came a long way from crushing on artsy cute girls to checking out flawless beauties like this lady coming up the steps. The girl in a purple halter dress was beyond gorgeous, so gorgeous that Momo can’t believe what the bride is thinking to invite someone who could easily take the attention away from her.

Oh God, it’s her…

Thank God for her quick reflex or she would have tipped the entire tray on this poor couple. And they’re one of those awwww couples that make you believe in forever and happily ever afters; they don’t deserve to have shrimp thrown at them.

She cursed herself for not recognizing the girl quickly enough. Myoui Mina didn’t have the long, raven hair that she was used to. Momo knew she cut her hair short and dyed it copper, but now it was already chocolate brown and went pass her shoulders.

Momo’s pretty sure that there is some unwritten rule somewhere that girls like Myoui Mina are never meant to be forgotten. Myoui Mina wasn’t going to be just some girl you once dated. Myoui Mina is still the star in all your dreams, the one you keep comparing dates too, just that girl who will forever own a piece of you.

Mina is THAT GIRL who is into Bikram Yoga, while everyone is battling Just Dance in their dorms.

Mina is THAT GIRL who shops in SAKS Fifth Avenue, while the rest of them shop at Forever 21.

Mina is THAT GIRL who does her grocery in Whole Foods rather than going to Walmart.

Mina is THAT GIRL who her friends bet on wouldn’t last in a relationship with her longer than a year.

And they were right. They were fucking right.

Chaeyoung shot her a what the fuck look when she took off to the opposite direction of two o clock, what’s opposite of two? Ten o clock?

Who gives direction using the time anyway?

Her senses went into overdrive as she could feel someone gazing at her so intently, too intently that she could feel holes boring in her sleeves. She took a careful glance to her side, but all her senses jumped into overdrive when she caught Mina looking over her direction, with an “is that her” expression on her beautiful face.

She has blonde hair now too so maybe that might help. Maybe if she feigns ignorance, Mina won’t recognize her. She was dead wrong because now Mina just excused herself from her group of equally pretty friends and made her way towards her.

“Momo?”

“Yes?”

She wonders if this was a gratifying sight for Mina, seeing her ex in a ridiculous bow tie and a waist apron while serving hors d’oeurves in a wedding reception. But if Mina is still the same kind hearted saint that she was, then she wouldn’t have ill thoughts about anyone even the person who broke her heart. Maybe the word she was looking for wasn’t gratifying; maybe the right word was pity.

To her surprise, Mina greeted her with the wide gummy grin like she’s genuinely happy to see her.

“It’s Mina.” Mina reminded her as if Momo could ever forget who she is.

“Yeah of course. Would you like something to go with that pink champagne?”

“Sure.”

“So, would you like some cheese in a watermelon or a shrimp on a chip?”

Mina softly laughs before she could cover her mouth with the back of her arm. Momo always wonders why Mina is trying to hide such a melodious sound.

“Is that what’s it’s really called?”

“Okay, it’s called Watermelon cube with French feta and these are called Chipotle Rock Shrimp in Tortilla Cups. They’re pretty good, though.”

“Okay, I’ll have the shrimp.”

“No, you can never have just one. I’ll get you a little plate and give you three.”

The gummy grin softened now to the shy smile which is equally just as lethal.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

She saw Mina’s lips parting as if ready to start a conversation, a how do you do? Or maybe Oh my God, it’s been so long but Momo quickly cut her off. Right now, she wasn’t ready to talk to her more than just a server and a wedding guest. Not when Mina looks like a Goddess and here she is serving shrimp on a chip.

“I’ll see you around, holler if you need more shrimp.”

*

“Hot girl in purple dress have been checking you out all night.”

“I found that Raichu by that complex in Third Avenue by the way.”

“Huh?” Chaeyoung raised a questioning brow at her at that quick 180, but Momo was not in any mood to entertain her right now. 

She was beyond spent. She should be used to carrying heavy trays, coaxing drunk guests and being on her feet all day but maybe it has to do with seeing her ex looking so wonderful that is exhausting her like this. Yes, it has everything to do with Myoui Mina.

The night had mellowed down for them as they stood on the sides, watching as the guests dance the night and alcohol away.

She, unfortunately, couldn’t take her eyes off Mina too. Her heart clench at every guy and girl who approaches Mina, asking for a dance. They don’t even care if it’s Drake’s One Dance or Etta James At Last, just having the chance to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room was already an achievement.

And if this was still the same Mina were talking about, then this Mina would love to be out there on the dance floor.

But Mina always declines with a polite smile and a soft shake of her head before glancing over to her direction. Was it for a silent permission or a mocking tone, Momo doesn’t bother to decipher it.

“I’m not talking about a Pokemon, I’m talking about that beautiful girl. She could be the love of your life!”

Those words hit Momo harder than a ton of bricks. Mina IS the love of her life, but the cruel part in that is she wasn’t Mina’s.

It didn’t even take her more than a week for her to try to work things out with Mina.

Momo isn’t going to pretend that her heart didn’t swell when Mina greeted her Happy Birthday, Momo or Merry Christmas Momo. Although it was devoid from any emojis or even a smiley face, still Mina’s greeting makes her smile wider than any gift she’ll get.

She sends Mina birthday and Christmas greetings too with enough emojis that must have meant I’m still so fucking in love with you in some emoji language.

But all she ever got was a Thanks. Like she could tell that Mina probably cringes at the thought that her pathetic college ex still shows up on her facebook page. She often wonders if that was Mina’s designated label for her. The oh my God, what was I thinking back then? Or the I must be high that time to be with her Label.

Despite the burns and gashes from the wreck that is their relationship, they still manage to stay civil. If you call friends in social media civil. She still kept tabs on Mina.

She knew when Mina graduated Suma Cum Laude in Business Management.

She knew when Mina cut her hair and dyed it to this auburn shade.

She knew about Mina and her boyfriend of two years.

She knew about the Rolex that he gave Mina on her birthday.

She knew that they took a trip to Monaco on their first year anniversary while Momo had to google what on Earth is in Monaco.

She knew, this is the kind of guy that fits perfectly with Mina. Someone who can whisk her away to places like Monaco and buy her Rolexes on her birthday.

And she knew she made the right decision to give the love of her life the chance to find someone who truly deserves her. She should be proud as hell of that. It felt right and selfless, but that doesn’t mean it that it doesn’t hurt like fucking hell.

So, could she really blame her friends if they’re putting bets on them? Heck… She’ll probably put bets on her relationship too.

She didn’t know what she was thinking back then, trying to pit herself against trips to Monaco and Rolexes, it was pretty clear who was going to win.

“Oh, oh, oh… she’s coming over here.”

“She just probably wanted something to drink.”

“She’s probably thirsty for you then,” The shorter girl teased, bobbing her brow so greasily. She shoved Chaeyoung out of the way and she was glad to see Chaeyoung walk away without a fight. She doesn’t think she could bear the endless teasing if she breaks down in front of Mina.

“You could have just wave us over, you didn’t have to stand up.”

“Ummm no, it’s okay. It’s just I want to ask-“

“Ask BamBam here,” Momo shove the smirking guy forward, surprising Mina. “He’ll help you out.”

“BamBam at your service.” Other than the cheesy greeting, the said idiot even saluted Mina.

“I ummm… “

“I have to go,” Momo pulls out a wet rag. “Duty calls.”

She walked away before Mina could even try.

*

It was closer to three am and Momo wonders how she still manages to carry a bin of dirty plates when her legs are begging her for mercy.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung swoops the black bin away from Momo. “She’s been waiting for you, why don’t you go over there and talk to her?”

“Who?”

Momo spun around and even with just the lights casting a glow on her, Momo could immediately tell that it was Mina. She had been sitting by the marble fountain.

“What make you think it was me she’s waiting for?”

The shorter girl raised a brow, completely unamused by Momo’s dumb inquiry.

“If she would have wanted to talk to another guest, she would have been with them in the hotel bar. Now go before I change my mind.”

*

She must have saved an entire country in her past life to be able to witness such a beautiful sight. Mina looks ethereal as she waited by the marble fountains, the full moon casting a soft glow on Mina’s delicate features.  
“Hello.”

“Oh hey.” Momo scratches the back of her neck, wondering if it’s okay to sit next to each other again. But she saw Mina scoots a little to the side as if silently motioning Momo to join her.

“Everyone is by the ummm…” Momo froze when she sees the Hermes Clutch bag that Mina is fiddling nervously with. She wouldn’t have recognized the expensive as fuck bag, if she hadn’t been reading those lifestyle magazines that Jeongyeon leaves in the restroom. “Hotel bar. And you’re right here. Oh, is your feet okay?”

Mina smiles softly, her red-soled stilettos are by her side while she rubs circles on her ankle. Her left ankle had always been a nagging issue for her, being in stiletto heels for eight hours must have triggered it.

“Just wait there!”

Mina didn’t have the chance to object when Momo raced back to the pantry. It surprised her to find that she has the strength to run after her legs were about to collapse on her, but maybe that’s the effect of Myoui Mina, she could put whatever energy drink to shame.

“Here,” Momo walks back to Mina, before kneeling in front of the girl.

“Momo?”

Momo gently presses the ice pack on her ankle, gentle enough to not shock Mina with the coldness, but just enough to soothe her aching ankle.

“Thanks,” Mina ducks her head lower, her gorgeous fingers still fiddling with her clutch. Momo smiled at the adorable sight, it’s a nervous habit that she guessed Mina still hasn’t recovered from until now.

“How- how are you?”

“Me? Tired but I’ll manage.” Momo grins widely, before plopping next to Mina, her hand still on the ice pack. “Does it still bother you?”

“Sometimes.”

Momo straightens up her legs, stretching those tired limbs. “It’s good to finally get to sit down after ten hours. Your… your… your…” Momo touches her hair, briefly forgetting what’s it called.

“My hair?”

“Yes! Your hair!” How stupid can she be to forget what it’s called? “It looks great on you.”

“Yours too, you dyed it blonde.”

“Yeah, something new.”

“I had to look twice, I barely recognize you.” Mina flashes that soft smile again. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I know, right? Me too.” Momo huffs in disappointment. It was a stupid twist of fate. Why couldn’t they just meet in a coffeeshop? Or the mall? Or even at the park? Why here? Why now?

“I’m really glad to see you.”

Momo waited for her heart to calm down. Those words were hanging at the tip of her tongue, ready to spill any second now. She had been desperate to know what Mina is trying to do.

“You too.”

“Oh,” Mina turns to her Hermes again, fiddling with the lock and clasp. “You… you… you look cute with that bow tie.”  
“It’s the server look.”

Mina smiles unsure of whether she was saying a joke or not.

“I was wondering if you’re about to go home?”

Momo softly shrugs. “In a little bit, I guess.”

“Would it be okay if I drive you home?”

She let out a sigh, wondering if Mina had too much to drink which is why she’s a bit gutsy.

“No, it’s okay. You still live in that condo in midtown, right? That’s complete opposite from where I live so you don’t really have too.”

“It’s okay,” There was a hint of desperation in Mina’s usually soft voice. “I really don’t mind.”

Maybe she should save herself from the heartache and ask Mina why but instead she said,

“Ummm no.”

She answered quickly, too quickly that Mina didn’t get the chance to school her expression to something less crushing that this.

“Oh.”

“But… you could drive me to this legit barbecue place not too far from here. And they sell some pretty legit jokbal in my opinion. I’m starving maybe you would like to grab something too.”

Call her stupid, call her an idiot, call her a stupid idiot but Momo was giving this another chance. Her mind was already screaming at her how they’re going to end up breaking each other’s heart once again. But a small voice inside her was whispering to her that maybe they won’t.

Maybe this time, they could talk things out. Maybe now Momo won’t let her pride get in a way. Maybe tonight, they could work on second chances.

“I would love too.”

*

Mina had always struck her as a Mercedes Benz kind of girl. Sleek and elegant and perfect to take her to those Ballets that Mina loves so much, that’s why it surprised her when they were making their way to a Black BMW.

“You got a BMW?”

“Oh yes, this is my baby,” Mina runs those gorgeous fingers on the steering wheel and Momo had to gulp down harder as she remembers what those fingers are capable of doing. “I graduated with my MBA just last Spring, so this is a gift to myself.”

“Pretty Sweet. Congratulations.” Momo made herself comfortable, as soon as she sat down, the first thing she noticed was the silver necklace with two hearts pendant dangling from the rearview mirror.

It took Momo three part time jobs just to buy Mina that necklace. But all it took was the giddy excitement from Mina, her grin wide enough that she caught sight of the silver tooth and Momo knew it was totally worth it. Mina was never demanding, but she was adamant to wear that necklace and Momo would never dare say no to that gummy grin.

After they had broken up, their couple necklace was quickly replaced by what Nayeon, the lifestyle guru pointed out was a five thousand dollar necklace from Cartier. And that quickly shut down Momo, the necklace she gave her is probably the cheapest thing Mina owns, no wonder she got rid of in an instant. It was the cheapest thing she owned, just like she was the cheapest thing in her life.

She turns to Mina, but Mina already has her eyes on the road, not wanting to offer any explanation.

“Your car is pretty cool,” Momo said

“Thanks,” Mina answered too bluntly.

How quickly did everything just tense up?

“Look at that guy playing Pokemon Go.”

Mina glances to her side and immediately chuckles as she sees the man by the side of the road at this Ungodly hour still swiping furiously on her phone.

“Probably is. When I saw it on the news, I thought Momo would definitely be one of those people who’ll get addicted to it.”

Momo didn’t know whether it was a compliment or an insult. It was a compliment how even if they haven’t seen each other for four years, she still crosses Mina’s mind or it could be an insult because Mina still remembers her as that immature girl she dated back in college.

“I mean, I play it just to see what the hype is all about.” Momo shrugs. “But you know I have been busy, so I have never really gotten into it. Do you play it?”

Mina just flashes a knowing grin.

“Maybe.”

“Ohhhhh… as expected of Gamer Myoui. So, what level are you in now?”

“Fifteen and you?”

“Twenty I think.”

Mina’s laugh ring like chime bells inside her car.

“And you said you didn’t play?”

“I guess I’m just naturally good at it.”

“So the Pokemon just go to you?”

“Like I’m a freaking walking incense.”

They exchange smiles; that looks so similar to the ones they shared four years ago and the ones so painfully similar to the ones Momo dreams about every night.

“Oh,” Momo looks as the rain started to create a pitter patter.

*

“I’m sorry.”

There were hints of guilt and worry in Mina’s voice as she tries to muscle her BMW through the raging monsoon. The light drizzle that they thought they could manage has morphed into a typhoon making the drive almost impossible through the already black night.

“Hey, no worries you could pull over.”

“Don’t you have to work tomorrow?”

“Not until two, do you?”

“No. I took a few days off so I could get settle in my new place.”

“Ahhhh lucky.”

Mina had always been guarded whenever it comes to her emotions, but tonight it couldn’t have been more obvious. Her brows furrowed and her face etched with a worried expression.

“I’m sorry again.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Momo grins widely, and Mina slowly smiles back. “We could stay here for a bit until it dies down.”

“Okay. Here.”

Momo almost felt her heart stop as she took a whiff of Mina’s perfume she crawls pass her, trying to dig for something in the backseat.

“I got a blanket, so if you would like to sleep go ahead. You must have been so tired.”

“Hey!” Momo gently squeezes Mina’s arm, hoping to wipe away the worry on Mina’s face. “Whose idea was it to go grab late dinner?”

“Well, if I took you home-”

“I really don’t mind, Mina.” Momo cut her midway before Mina worries even more. “I really don’t.”

“Okay,” Mina said, but she was clearly not convinced.

“Stop worrying, it’s okay. I’m chilling on a BMW! How freaking awesome is that?”

Mina’s lips slowly curve into a soft smile. The kind of smile that tells Momo that she’s thinking deeply of something.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Huh? Nothing.” Mina answered, her brown hair swishing as she shook her head.

“Liar.”

“I just… I just remember that one time, it was raining so bad and you came all the way from Jones Hall to the library just to pick me up.”

“Really? I can’t remember.” She lied but immediately regretted it, when she saw the pained look on Mina’s face. That wasn’t just some random memory in their relationship; that was the first time Mina said I love you back. “JK, I do.”

Mina looks back at her, her eyes are filled with uncertainty.

“You were working on your group project.”

“And you had dance rehearsals.” Mina continues, her eyes gleaming.

“And I kept bothering you if you want me to come over to pick you up.”

Mina was still wearing that soft smile as the memories run bliss.

“I told you no, but you still came anyway with that embarrassingly huge umbrella.”

“But hey, at least you didn’t get sick, right?”

Momo defended, Mina was about to finish Momo’s sentence but let the words trail behind. They both knew what happened next, but no one was willing to unearth it.

I’m… a… I’ll just” Momo tries to diffuse the tension once again “…going to lay a bit,” She said, before trying to find the lever to lower the seat.

“It’s on the side. Here, let me get that for-“

It was bound to be a huge mistake.

Mina leans over to help her with the lever, and they are seconds and inches away from making a huge mistake. If this goes any further, then they have to anticipate the broken heart, the mistrust, the hurt that was there and will always be there.

But their gaze tells a whole different story.

Their gaze is telling them loudly that they were both worth it. It’s telling her that Mina is worth the pain, Mina is worth losing her pride for.

“What are we doing?”

It was Momo was asked first.

“Maybe we could… maybe we could give it another try.”

She saw the hesitation in Mina’s eyes. But Mina had always been the braver one because here she is, setting herself for heartache as she leans closer, much closer while tracing every inch of her jawline.

“There must be a reason why we saw each other again, right?”

“Mina, I was serving shrimp in your friend’s wedding.” Momo’s brain was working on all cylinders, trying to shut off before Mina could find another reason.

“I know… maybe not another try, maybe as friends again?”

“Mina I…” Momo tried to sit up, hoping to avoid being cornered.

“When did I ever make you feel that you’re not enough for me?”

It finally came out. The question that Momo walk away from, leaving Mina in tears and with a broken heart.

“You don’t. I just-.” She turned away, hoping to God to avoid Mina’s painful gaze.

“When you said that you never felt like you’re enough for me. I didn’t know what I was doing wrong, I kept on asking myself what did I ever do to make you feel that way. You don’t know how often I thought about that.”

“I think about it too, Mina! I think about it a lot.” She gritted her teeth, hoping to hold back the tears along with it. “But all it takes is for me to see you on your trips and your nice stuff, and I said to myself that I made the right decision. You deserve so much more, you deserve someone else.”

“No, Momo, no.” It was Mina who broke first, her soft sobs muffled in Momo’s chest. “It’s you, it’s always been you. I tried… I really did, but everything keeps coming back to that night. What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Mina poured out all of her frustration by pressing her lips against hers.

It started more like a gentle brush on the lips, like a sweet affirmation that it was really Mina that she was kissing. She was the first to confess, but it was always Mina who turn the word love into action. Just like right now, as her lips slowly parted, allowing their tongues to dance once again.

Four years and nothing change, Mina’s kisses still taste like strawberries and cream.

Right now, all she could was throw out a prayer, asking for this to be real and not just some cruel dream. It was the loud clash of thunder and Mina’s soft whimper that woke Momo out of her reverie, back in the four walls of Mina’s car.

“Are you okay?” She asked, gently stroking Mina’s hair. Mina answers with a quick nod before her gorgeous lips became one with hers again.

And between the soft sighs and gentle moans, Momo whispered, “I’m still the same Momo, Mina.”

Momo wonder if Mina is already too deep in their kiss to hear her, but when she pulls away to regain her breath, she softly confessed the words that worth more than anything for Momo. 

“And that’s more than enough for me.”

Always been.

TBC


	2. Start Again

It was the smell of bacon that woke her that morning.

For Momo, that was an embarrassing fact to face. She’s an adult for God’s sake, and yet just a whiff of bacon, jokbal or any meat for that matter was better than any alarm. She was wallowing in her early self-pity that it didn’t register to her until after a few minutes that she wasn’t in her bedroom.

The bedroom was the picture of sophistication, like the ones you stumbled on lifestyle magazines. It was the complete opposite of her bedroom which is a massive jumble of different knick knacks she finds in garage sales and bargain stores.

This had always been Mina’s lifestyle plush beds and elegant bedrooms. It made Momo wonder how Mina had ever fallen asleep (so soundly as a matter of fact) in her hard bed all those years ago.

She searches for Mina and wonders where did Mina ever find the strength to walk after last night. But Myoui Mina despite looking breakable had always been a workout junkie. Mina is probably in the gym or out for a morning run.

She spread out her arms and landed in an almost dramatic fashion back in the bed. Her mattress had never felt so plush as Mina's. 

So, it wasn’t a dream after all.

She continues to live in a daze, she sinks deeper in the sheets, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender and amber. It smells so soothing, so inviting, so Mina.

This bedroom has been their entire world last night and before that Mina’s car.

*

She remembers the rain brutally pounding on Mina’s car windows and lightning slicing through the torrential skies. And between fast fingers and quick breaths, Momo remembers holding on to Mina. It was so simple, yet the gravity of her touch was enough to still Mina’s fingers that were fiddling with the buttons of her white polo.

“I’m- I’m holding you again,” Momo whispers more to convince herself on who she has back in her embrace again.

The lustful need in Mina’s eyes dissipates into something else, a whirlwind of emotions that calmed as soon as Momo utters those words.

“I’m holding you again,” Mina whispers back in a creaky tone, that awfully sounded like she was trying to convince herself too.

She remembers Mina’s fingers, her damn finger setting a spark as she traced the outline of her face.

And then there were Mina’s eyes, a gaze no word could describe, was it love? Longing? Happiness? Probably everything… Just like how she’s feeling. Love, longing and happiness she thought she’ll never feel ever again. Happiness that only holding on to Mina could give.

Momo pulls Mina close and just held her. They remained in each other’s embrace for God knows how long. It wasn’t until Momo felt Mina’s shaky back and heard the soft sobs that she stirred.

“Mi-mina?”

“I’m holding you… I’m holding you again,” Mina’s words are muffled as she clenched tightly on Momo’s shirt.

And not until that moment, when Momo heard those words that it dawned on her how deeply she wounded Mina. How selfish could she be to think that she was the only one suffering?

“I’m sorry... Mina,” She raised Mina’s gaze to face her, before pressing her forehead against her.

It made her feel so damn weak that after all the pain they went through, the only word she could muster was a sorry. There must be something, anything that could mend their broken hearts better than an I’m sorry. Something that could stop Mina’s tears, something that could stop her tears.   
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Mina. I’m so sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for being so damn insecure… I’m so, so sorry…I should treat you better; I should have…”

“No, no… Please,” Mina shook her head, her tears betraying her smile. “Look at us, look at us now.”

Mina presses a gentle kiss on Momo’s lips, a kiss worth more than anything in this world before reassuring her with a tender confession.

“We found each other again, right?”

*

“So, you cook now?”

Momo greeted the gorgeous girl in front of the oven. Instead of noticing the shy smile on Mina’s face it was the ostentatious love bite on her neck that Momo saw first.

Damn… was I that rough?

“I try,” Mina answers while trying to evade the splatters. “You still love bacon and spam for breakfast, right?”

“With all my heart,” Momo answers back while taking the tongs from Mina and taking over the kitchen duties. “This is like my Christmas and birthday but better. So, are you going to share this meal with me?”

“Nope. It’s all yours.”

If she remembered it right, Mina stays away from canned goods like a plague. The thought of fake meat had always made her shudder. When they first started dating, Mina would subtly tell Momo about the horrors of eating canned goods but to no avail. The subtleness then turned into a lecture and a few arguments and bickering later, and they decided to compromise, Mina could eat her acai bowls and Momo her bacon and eggs.

Momo’s memories served her right when she caught sight of the grocery bags in the kitchen island. Did Mina step out to buy grocery that early?

Her question was pushed to the back of her mind when she heard Mina chuckling.

“What?” Momo asked as she doesn’t think Mina would stop laughing any second now.

“I just… I just remember that one fight we had.”

“Which one? We had plenty.”

Mina had stopped chuckling, yet she was still beaming that Momo caught a sight of that silver glimmer in her smile again.

“The one where I got mad at you after that one time. We had breakfast, but I found out that after, you went with Jeongyeon and Jihyo to grab some chicken and waffles.”

“Hey!” Momo raised her hands in mock surrender. “I like the acai bowl but C'mon it’s not really filling.”

“Then having a food coma after all that is better?” Mina asked with that sly raise of her brow.

“Do you remember what we did the night before that?”

“Maybe,” Mina answers, but the flush on her cheeks betrayed her. She chuckles once again this time at the memory. They weren’t anywhere close to a perfect couple back then, they had fights, they had insecurities but they were happy, and they were so in love. They were the type of couple who would sneak away from a drinking session with friends so they could devour each other in the bathroom.

That particular night, they escape for a quickie inside the bathroom, but realized that wouldn't do and came up with a flimsy excuse that Mina had a migraine, so they had to go, before ending up ravaging each other in Mina’s old car in a secluded parking lot all night.  
“Damn, I was wondering why you weren’t talking to me. I knew Nayeon would snitch.”

“Don’t blame her,” Mina tried to sound stern but surrendered as soon as Momo attacked her with tickles.

And just that quickly, she wasn’t in the mood for bacon anymore.

*

What follows next was not animalistic sex.

But there were kisses in bed, in fact, lots of it. It wasn’t passionate making out either. You can describe it more akin to two people who’s trying to get to know each other through kisses. There were grins between their lip locks, tongues playing a game of push and pull before surrendering in peppered kisses.

And there was cuddling too, no maybe to be more specific there was touching. There was a need for touching, not along the lines of lustful, but just the need to feel the other on their fingertips. Their legs were tangled, and their fingers are lazily drawing circles in each other’s arms.

“So,” Mina pulls away, her lips shimmering red from Momo’s onslaught. “How you been?”

Even if they were together for almost twenty fours, they never really had the chance to catch up. They have most likely have broken a few commandments that night, being blasphemous probably on top of the list as they scream God’s name along with theirs the entire evening. And those along with their sinful moans and gasps have been their only version of a conversation.

“Hmmm?” Momo answers while she runs her fingers between Mina’s soft brown locks.

“So, what have I miss in those four years we were apart?”

“What would you like to know?”

“Tell me everything.” Mina dark brown eyes filled with curiosity. Some of it on the nagging issue of whether Momo dated or not. “Spare no details.”

“Ummmm,” Was there anything surprising as finishing with a Masters Degree or getting a new place or rewarding herself with a car that happened in those four years?

She’s still where she was four years ago, juggling different jobs with trying to pursue her dreams of dancing. It’s like time stood still for her while Mina kept on evolving.

Momo racked her brain and found none, nothing significant.

“Ummm, well I work with the catering company, and I like it cause it’s flexible with my hours. I could go to practice almost every day. I’m applying to different places.”

She did, she tried only to get no call backs.

“I haven’t seen you dance in so long,”

Momo lets Mina’s brown hair slip between her fingers. It was something so simple, but it was something Momo thought she would never had the chance to do again in this lifetime.

“Do you like it?”

Mina answered her with an approving grin. “I love it. You look more grown up, so sexy Myoui Mina.”

Mina chuckles once again before pointing out, “You look younger with your blonde hair.”

“Yeah, coach wanted to go with this edgy look. It’s okay, right?”

The brown haired girl nods in agreement before switching positions.

“Gorgeous, You’re gorgeous,” Mina smiles before they return to each other’s kisses again.

“Enough about me, how about you?” Momo asked between kisses. “Other than getting a masters and getting this swanky place and that awesome car, what have I miss out in Myoui Mina’s life?”

Mina hummed while twining and intertwining their fingers together. Momo knew what was playing inside of Mina’s head. She was probably wondering how to break it gently that she had been in a happy relationship after they broke up.

“I ummm… I dated someone.”

“Oh.” She knew about it but it still kills Momo to hear it out loud.

“Almost three years but umm…”

“It’s okay,” Momo shrugged away the tension. “I mean we weren’t dating anymore, so you know…”

“I still felt like I was cheating on you,” Mina confesses gently, yet the gravity of the words was enough to sink Momo. “I still kept thinking about you, like all the time.”

“Oh, so ummm what happened?”

Momo’s expression might have look too forced or too fake because Mina quickly placed her hand on her cheek. She couldn’t tell if Mina did it to comfort her or out of pity.

“I found out that he was cheating on me and actually, I felt relieved.” Mina presses her lips against her to silence the doubts.

“You felt relieved?”

“Yeah, because I have a valid excuse to end it. That sounds horrible, right?”

Momo’s stomach twisted in a bout of anger. The thought of someone even sparing a glance at someone else when they’re with Mina was just too impossible for her. She knew she wasn’t really any better, breaking up for selfish reasons but Momo never dares thought of anybody else not when she was with Mina.

“Why on Earth would he cheat on you? On someone as incredible as you?”

“I wasn’t the best girl for him. I guess I still made him feel incomplete. I was too. Until last night, until I saw you again.”

The softness in Mina’s expression suppressed Momo’s anger.

“I keep playing different scenes inside my head,you know? I kept thinking what I would do if we meet again? If I would be like… oh there is nothing there anymore, and I could finally move on, or… or maybe we could begin again.”

“So, um… is that what would you like to do now?”

“What?”

“Would- would you like for us to try again?”

“Would you?”

Momo was caught off guard by Mina’s question. Mina might be quiet, but she had always been stubborn. What Mina wants, Mina gets. So to have her throw the ball in her field and asks her what she should do, quickly rattled Momo.

What she says now could either make or break them. Maybe she could throw the question back, give Mina the authority to put a label on them.

Or maybe she could tell Mina what she’s been dying to say all this time.

“Ummm yeah… Do you still- ummm… What I’m trying to say is that-” Momo took a deep breath, the words were so clear inside her head, but here they are failing once again as her words stumbling embarrassingly. But she could tell from Mina’s amused grin that she doesn’t really mind.

They both waited for four years, what’s a few measly seconds?

“Let’s start all over again.”

TBC

A/N Thank you so much for the positive response from you guys with this fic. I apologize for updating super late, it was originally meant as a oneshot but there might be some questions that were left unanswered from the last chapter. If you guys have any questions or suggestions on what you want to see or what happen next, feel free to comment. I love discussions hehehe. Once again thank you and hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Until the next update.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading and have a great day.


End file.
